1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for attaching an end stop to a slide fastener stringer tape.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of methods and apparatus have been proposed for attaching end stops to longitudinally spaced, coupling element-free portions of the longitudinal beaded edge of a slide fastener stringer tape. For the application of U-shaped end stops having a pair of clinching legs, it has been customary to spread apart a pair of stringer tapes at their opposed coupling element-free portions, to erect the stringer tapes so that their beaded edge portions are directed upwardly, and to apply a pair of end stops to the stringer tapes with the end stop legs clinched about the beaded edge portions. With such a prior art arrangement, however, feeding and positioning of the stringer tapes has to be carried out in a complicated operation, which needs a complex mechanism so as to be effected.